Sonnet #36
by Leanne8582
Summary: Chloe tells Lex that she's pregnant with his child.


Title: Sonnet #36  
Author: Leanne8582  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Chloe tells Lex that she is pregnant with his child.  
Spoilers: A quote from Leech. Best Lex line all year!  
Archive: Email me and ask first.  
Disclaimer: Lex, Chloe, Smallville, and William Shakespeare do not belong to me. Big surprise.   
Authors note: So anyway. I love Shakespeare, and my favorite of his sonnets is Sonnet #36. Don't know why, I just like it. I was avoiding writing a term paper for my Social Psychology class (topic: gender identification in children) and a muse came and slapped me upside the head. Sonnet #36 could apply to Lex and Chloe. So I decided to write it out. This is it. Also, I didn't have a beta so all mistakes were mine alone.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
Let me confess that we two must be twain,  
Although our undivided loves are one.  
So shall those blots that do with me remain  
Without thy help by me be borne alone.  
In our two loves there is but one respect,  
Though in our lives a separable spite,  
Which, though it alter not love's sole effect,  
Yet doth it steal sweet hours from Love's delight.  
I may not evermore acknowledge thee,  
Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame;  
Nor thou with public kindness honour me,  
Unless thou take that honour from thy name.  
But do not so; I love thee in such sort  
As, thou being mine, mine is thy good report.  
  
-William Shakespeare   
Sonnet #36  
  
**************************************************  
  
~Luthor Manor~  
  
Lex Luthor sat in his office. He sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but he was already tired of dealing with this... mess. Luthor Corp was planning to expand on the Smallville Plant. For the last three hours he had been dealing with the Smallville City Council. They seemed to take his request for a building permit as an opportunity to line their own pockets. Lex wasn't worried though; he had ways of dealing with corrupt politicians, even in Smallville.  
  
The intercom at Lex's desk buzzed. "Mr. Luthor, there is a young woman here to see you."  
  
"I told you, Marcella, that I did not want to be disturbed."  
  
"I understand Mr. Luthor, but she seemed so insistent...."  
  
"Did she give you her name?"  
  
"Yes sir. She claims to be a Miss Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Now that was odd. Chloe knew the ground rules. Even though he and Chloe had been dating about ten months and sleeping together for almost as long, she was not to contact him except by calling his cell phone, and she was not to come by the mansion until after the end of the business day. Otherwise someone could find out about their relationship. That would not be.... prudent. Whatever Chloe had to tell him must be important. "Send her in, Marcella."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor"  
  
Lex rose from his seat as the door opened. Chloe walked in and shut the solid wood door behind her. Lex looked at her. Even dressed simply as she was, she could still take his breath away. She wore a plain, button down blue shirt over a gray tank top and blue jeans. He walked over to her to greet her with a hug. She pushed him away.  
  
"That's not why I came here, Lex"  
  
"Then why did you come here? Not to sound ungrateful, but, Chloe, we had an understanding. It benefits you as well as me."  
  
"I know, Lex."  
  
"Then I'll ask you again, why did you come here?"  
  
"Lex, I'm pregnant."  
  
Lex froze. "Chloe, what do you mean 'pregnant?'"  
  
"You know, with child. Expecting. In a 'family way.' Except we're not a family, are we Lex? I mean... God, we're not even engaged, let alone married."  
  
Lex felt his legs grow unsteady. He walked back to his desk and flopped back down into his chair. He knew he had to ask her one question. "Chloe, does your father know?"  
  
"About the pregnancy, yes. He took me to the doctor. That you're the father, no. He thinks it's some high school punk and I'm not planning on telling him any different."  
  
"He will find out eventually. Especially after the baby's born. I want to be a part of my child's life."  
  
"Noble, but completely unnecessary, I assure you. I have an Aunt in St. Louis. I'll be staying with her until the birth and then I'll give it up for adoption." Lex's eyes widened in surprise. Chloe continued, "I'm not ready to be a mother, Lex. I'm still in high school. This is the way it has to be."  
  
"Chloe, I will not let you give away a child that is half mine. I understand that you don't want to be a parent. So let me take sole custody. No one will ever have to know."  
  
"I can not just disappear for eight months and show back up the same time you have a mystery child arrive. People aren't stupid, Lex. They'll figure it out."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say? Go ahead, Chloe. Do whatever you want. Like it doesn't affect me at all? It does affect me, Chloe!"  
  
Chloe started to cry. "You think this doesn't affect me? I wish we could live happily ever after, but we can't. You're my father's boss for god's sake! If this got out to the press, my life, yours, the baby's would be ruined. Your father would probably fire and disinherit you. Lex, do you remember what you told me about your break up with Victoria. I asked why you dumped her for me and you said that you didn't need her for immortality. You said, 'I plan on being great all by myself.' You were right Lex. Someday, you will achieve great things. Everyone will know your name. I won't be the one to take that from you."  
  
Lex felt an overwhelming sadness. He knew there was no way he convince Chloe to stay. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Clark and Pete know that I haven't been feeling well. I'll tell them that I have Mono. The baby is due in eight months. I'll be back in Smallville a year from now."  
  
"I may not be here when you return. A year is a long time. I will probably be back in Metropolis by then."  
  
Chloe looked at him with tears pooling in her blue eyes. "I've thought of that," she said. "If I don't see you again, I'll understand."  
  
Chloe turned to leave. He couldn't let her go without telling her. "I love you, Chloe. I always will."  
  
As she reached the door, Chloe turned back to him one last time. "Goodbye, Alexander."  
  
Alexander. She had never called him that before. It had a horrible finality to it. Lex got up and walked to the window. He watched as she left though the front entrance, walked down the path, and got into her car. As she drove away, Lex knew that he would never see her again.  
  
I greatness will be mine, Chloe. Our sacrifice will not have been in vein. Someday I will be the most powerful man in the world. No one will stop me. Ever. I promise.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
****Loved it, hated it, please review and let me know***** 


End file.
